


Into the Dragon's Lair

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon Symmetra, Gen, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Dragon!Symmetra meeting her SO when they accidentally stumble into her home looking for shelter from a storm or something.





	Into the Dragon's Lair

Your saturated clothes hung to your shivering form as you battled over large slippery rocks, unable to see even inches ahead of you thanks to the torrential rain. Long gone were the thoughts about a pleasant hike. Right now you just wanted to get home and wrap yourself in every warm, dry blanket you owned. But presently you couldn’t even see what direction home was. As the water slipping between the smaller rocks at your feet began to rise and swallow them, you knew you had to find any form of shelter before you were washed away to the river that rushed through these hills.

It was a miracle that you found the cave- well, you more fell into it than found it, but you’ll take the win. You wrapped your arms around yourself as if that could hold in some warmth while you dared to venture deeper into the cave just to escape the overwhelming pounding of the rain. As you did you found yourself growing warmer. At first you put it down to an adrenaline spike but your mind was changed when the first torch came into view. A soft glow came from the metal which had been blackened by years of smoke. Rounding the corners you saw a path dotted with them, leading deep into the bowels of the cave. Honestly, this was a little creepy and a little voice in your head screamed at you to turn back while another was a tad curious. You ignored both, settling to hang close to the first torch to savour as much heat as possible until the storm passed. Besides, this was probably some tourist thing. That was what you thought until a haunting laugh echoed bounced off the cold stone walls.

“And just who has the audacity to step into my domain?” the feminine voice demanded.

You jumped back, pressing your back against the wall as you frantically looked for the owner of that voice. No matter how carefully you tried to listen, you could hear nothing over the sound of your own thundering heart. You froze as the torches suddenly extinguished with a hiss, plunging you in darkness.

“I believed I just asked you a question.”

She didn’t even need to yell for her words to slice through the roar of the storm outside. You tried swallowing the lump that clogged your throat so you could finally stammer out something.

“I-I’m no-no-one!” you called back, “I just-just got lost in the storm a-and was hoping to wait it out here. I-I don’t want to hurt you!”

That same laugh filled your ears before you were blinded by a burst of flames only feet away from you. You sunk back against the wall as the flames dies down to reveal a tall, slender figure. She almost looked like a woman but at the same time she really did not. Scales rang along her body, horns protruded from her head and you could have sworn that those were wings that she had tucked away. From her chest pulsed a bright glow, the heat of which you could feel as she took a step closer to you. A clawed hand tilted your face to meet her gaze and you were locked in place by those captivating amber eyes.

“You? Hurt me?” she purred, “Oh pretty little thing, as if you could.”

“Well you can probably really hurt me and I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t. I’ll leave and I swear I’ll never bother you again,” you pleaded.

“Leave?” she hummed with a pout, “But you have just arrived. Besides, I so rarely get guests.”


End file.
